Sisterly Advice
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: Where a younger sister gives advice to an older brother. Slight ByakuyaXOrihime, if you want to see it that way. Doesn't have to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

Where a younger sister gives advice to an older brother.

**Name:** Some Sisterly Advice  
**Song:** Vanilla twilight-Owl City  
**Pairing:** Slight Byakuya+Orihime if you wish it to be. I intended it to be, at first.

* * *

It started during one of his rare, personal visits to the World of the Living. The parks, as he'd come to learn, were particularly lovely in and around Karakura Town, especially around this time of year. He liked to stay for a week or so, soaking in the short-lived calm before all hell broke loose (sometimes literally). It was during one such nightly excursion that he came across a rather unexpected sight.

Traversing the rooftops and watching the living below, he gathered that it was another one of those 'celebrating of the end of the week' festivities that they indulged in so often and as such, the streets were scattered with rowdy, intoxicated humans. But it was one pair in particular that caught his ear, and eventually his eyes. Two female voices drifted through the streets, one was familiar.

"T-Tatsuki, stop it!"

"Nnno! C'mon 'hime…just a little sssssip!"

"Tatsuki Arisawa, I refuse to let you have any more alcohol!"

"But Orihiiiimeeeee! It's Friiiiday, Friiiday…I forgot the rest."

Byakuya turned his attention toward the voices, Shunpo'ing to the rooftop nearest. He peered down to see a long head of orange strands and a messy mop of black hair, but he could tell from her voice appearance and the name used by her companion that the orange haired girl was most certainly Orihime Inoue. She hadn't struck him as the type that would willingly go out to purposefully get drunk, unlike a certain Soul Society counterpart. She was supporting her inebriated friend and steadily walking her home, he assumed. Upon closer inspection it seemed that the Inoue girl was completely sober. Something else that struck him was the fact that they were walking home alone, unescorted whilst there were, quite frankly, some drunkards who couldn't keep their hands to themselves wandering around too.

He frowned. He would never have allowed such behaviour when it came to Rukia.

So he made it his silent duty to watch them from the roofs and see that they didn't meet foul play. He watched from outside as Orihime dropped her friend off home, then roamed the streets on her own. He looked on in disapproval as she entered one of the parks, alone and in the black of night. So, naturally, he followed her to make sure she was safe. She was the most polite of Rukia's friends, and so he didn't find her too nerve grating. It would be a terrible shame if, after surviving through the Winter War, she was struck down in the human world by some unworthy assailant.

She found herself a quiet bench and sat down, swinging her legs childishly and looking up at the stars. He stayed hidden behind the trees until, surprisingly, she spoke.

"Captain Kuchiki, I know you're here. There's no reason to hide."

Somewhere deep down he felt slightly disappointed that the game of hide and seek had been ended so soon. But the more adult part of him reasoned that he should've just announced his presence first off. He left the shelter of the vegetation in favour of the space behind the bench. Orihime turned to him with a smile.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see you when the Soul Society's not in the middle of a war." She turned her attention back to the night sky before glancing briefly at her watch. She seemed to be waiting for something. "Captain Kuchiki, do you like star gazing?" she asked suddenly. It wasn't something he did avidly, but he didn't _dislike_ it.

"I'm not averse to it."

"Would it be an inconvenience if you…stayed here for a little bit? Would I be delaying you from anything?" she asked in concern.

"I shouldn't think so."

"Wonderful! The show should be starting soon…" she added, making him curious. What show? He observed her in an attempt to decipher her motives. She was looking up with her silver grey eyes as wide and full of childish abandon as ever. Suddenly she gasped in delight and pointed up to the heavens.

"Look!"

He tilted his head up, eyes widening slightly in surprise. Short streaks of bright light stood out from the rest of the stationary twinkling stars. Obviously this was the 'show' she'd been referring to. A meteor shower. He had seen quite a few of them before. They faded within seconds, but it was the sheer multitude of them that surprised him.

"Sit, sit!" she said, laughter in her voice as she shuffled to one side of the bench, patting the wood eagerly. He decided to indulge her for once, and moved around the bench before sitting next to her. Orihime smiled widely and looked back up to the shooting lights in the sky. Byakuya didn't look back up. He was still trying to read her. Most people were like books to him; but she was more like a tome written in a long dead language. She was difficult and challenging and he found her nigh impossible to fully comprehend. However, he doubted anyone could.

"Rukia is lucky to have you as a brother." She said suddenly, catching him off guard. Lucky? She had very nearly been killed because of his lack of action. She had been brought under the control of an Espada because of his inability to defend her. Rukia was lucky that she wasn't _dead_ because of him!

"She would be dead if it weren't for you." Orihime's words were completely opposite to his thoughts.

"Even though you don't show it openly, you still care about your sister…That's the important part though."

"…Byakuya…would you promise me something?" Her tone turned serious and slightly sad. "Give Rukia some memories that will make her smile, long after you're gone." The way she spoke made her words seem ominous and sombre.

"I know you're very strong. That's part of why you're such a good Captain. But that also makes you a target. You could've died, numerous times during Aizen's rebellion and the war. I'm glad you didn't…but…" she sighed, frowning slightly. "There are things about Sora that I've forgotten. Things I thought would be impossible to forget. Little details are missing, and it makes me sad and angry. He was my brother and I should never forget about him. I get so mad at myself. I don't want Rukia to forget and get mad at herself."

Byakuya looked ahead, mind clouded in thought. Sora…he had been her brother, turned into a Hollow because of his intense desire to watch over her, Rukia had told him once. Orihime had nearly died at his hands.

"Very well. What would you suggest I do?" Orihime faltered.

"I'm not sure…I mean…We didn't have a lot of money, but on Fridays, after school, Sora used to take me to get some ice cream. I would always get pistachio…Sora would get blueberry. And we used to come out to the parks sometimes…on nights like tonight. I had forgotten about the star gazing until a few days ago. Sometimes it's a weekly event, like the ice creams and sometimes it just happens."

"Would this….be a memory?" He asked suddenly, glancing at her. Orihime smiled and nodded.

"You're getting it! Something special that hasn't happened before and won't happen again. Something unique!" He arched his brow slightly.

"How do you know it won't happen again?"

"Eh? Oh, well…you're a busy person, and besides, meteor showers don't happen all the time. Tonight is special and unique. That makes it a memory."

"I see…"

This time they both looked up at the stars and sat in silence. Byakuya found himself agreeing with the auburn haired human beside him. This night would indeed be a special memory.

* * *

**YAY! Short? Sweet? Slightly sappy?**

**WELL I LIKE IT! I hopes you peeple do to! ^^  
**

**You know the drill, reviews are loved, flames are used to warm my fingers and toes!  
**

**Also, this was written with a mindset PREVIOUS to the newer Bleach manga chapters. His...current status was not taken into account.  
**

**I'm trying not to give spoilers people!  
**


End file.
